Nami/Personality and Relationships
Personality Along with Nico Robin, Nami is one of the smartest of the Straw Hats and the third smartest character in the East Blue according to Oda, the first being Benn Beckman of the Red Hair Pirates and the 2nd being Captain Kuro. She is often seen reading a book inbetween chapters. At the beginning of the series, Nami despised all pirates. She viewed them as nothing but bad people after losing someone close to her to pirates, only changing her mind after she met Luffy, though Nami still reminds Luffy that not all pirates are like him. Before her view on pirates changed, she was perfectly fine with giving Luffy up captive to Buggy, as she could not bring herself to stoop to their level. Nami is also disbelieving in myths and legends as she dismissed the Devil Fruits as myths until she saw Buggy's Bara Bara no Mi in action, Nami initially didn't believe in Skypeia and was very dubious over the mythical evil army Germa 66 Nami is greedy and will do anything for money and treasure, accepting any challenge that comes along. Her love of money stems from her childhood, where she lived a poor life and was often upset at having little wealth despite the love of her adopted mother. While she will send in Luffy and the rest of the crew to meet the demand, the one thing she will not do is sell out a comrade, no matter what the sum. She has several times put her own crewmates in debt over trivial matters (like Luffy for tearing her coat and Zoro for borrowing 100,000 only not to spend it and return it later). Her usual charge for repaying the debt is 300% interest, and she will often bring up these debts in order to get someone to do something for her. She takes control of the amount of money the crew spends, ever aware of the crew's spending habits (such as Luffy's desire to spend all they have on meat) and tries her hardest to avoid it getting spent all at once. To this end, she is in complete horror whenever the rest of the crew wastes money or passes up an opportunity to get it. Her desire for money is such that she attempted to seduce an eight years old boy once discovering his wealthy heritage (although this was more of a brief joke-like manner). She is loyal to her money, but no matter how much she denies it, her loyalty to her friends comes first as seen when she decided to give up her agreed 1,000,000,000 deal with Igaram for protecting Vivi for the latter's sake after Baroque Works was beaten (although she was upset about it and complained later), as well as willingly giving treasure to Lola and preparing to spend 200,000,000 worth of treasure (which they stole from Thriller Bark) to rescue Keimi from slavery. Nami can be seen ordering the crew to lift the mast or draw the sails. If she deems an island dangerous she will often try to convince Luffy (usually along with Usopp and Chopper) to not go there but will nonetheless follow Luffy's orders when he demands so. She seems a coward but she has been referred to by multiple people being a "bold woman." Usually she is called that when she stands up for her crew and what she believes to be right. She is aware of the dangers they face every day and has a much better understanding of the world and its more dangerous individuals (e.g. the Shichibukai) than most of her crew does, though lacks Robin's knowledge on some of its other powerful figures (e.g. the Marines Admirals) and organizations (e.g. the Yonko). She can be devilish and cunning at times, and if she feels like it will even give her fights to Luffy, Zoro or Sanji. She is the only one among the crew to be visibly concerned and upset whenever their bounties go up, something the others usually react to with indifference or even joy. She has been known to stand her ground against anyone hurting her comrades, abandoning her otherwise normal routine of trying to stay out of harm's way. In the Alabasta Saga, Nami's fight against Baroque Works was mainly because of her friendship with Vivi. In the Water 7 and Enies Lobby Arcs, Nami's main reason for fighting was based on getting Robin back. In the Thriller Bark Arc, once again Nami refused to run away, and stood her ground when Absalom attacked Lola, then again when Kuma confronted the crew. The best example came from her survival of Enel's Ordeals which left her as the only fighter standing besides him. She agreed to board his ship and go to his promised land out of fear after seeing all the strong fighters lose the game, but later after hearing his plans that would forsake the sky island, she soon turns on him. After the timeskip Nami seems less violent, such as when Luffy and Zoro nearly broke the coating on the ship. It was actually Usopp and Chopper who scolded them for their reckless behavior and not Nami. However, in return for her lesser sympathetic personality traits, she is also one of the more compassionate crew members who is fast to show sympathy when hearing sad things about other people, and as she showed during the incident with Hatchan, she is willing to forgive even people who have hurt her for many years. She is easily one of the Straw Hat's most emotional members, showing much understanding of and insight into feelings. However, it is to be noted that while she suffered under the guise of being part of Arlong's crew, her sister said that she has never seen Nami cry since Bellmere's death. The first time she did was when she thought her village was going to be annihilated and she asks Luffy for help. This often makes her good at comforting her friends (though she has also done the opposite to a comic effect), as shown during the crew's discussion about whether Usopp should return or not, which Nami insisted he return. Nami also has an obsession with fashion, as she is never seen wearing the same clothes. This was not present in the early chapters and started after the Syrup Village Arc. When Nami goes shopping, she sometimes goes to exquisite boutiques and tries on many things, just to leave stating that she is searching for something more casual. She does not seem to have much modesty as she sometimes wears rather skimpy clothing and allows people to take photos of her wearing very little, such as swimsuits (as long as they pay her). She often uses her looks and sex appeal for her own benefit, flirting with men and acting helpless is something Nami excels at (and profits from). Nami will even allow men to see her completely naked. However, she charges 100,000 to each person who did see her naked, even if it was an accident. Nami is a master at manipulating and seduction (Sanji being her most common victim) this skill at charming is similar to Boa Hancock. Nami's beauty and navigation skills help her but also put her at risk from enemies that want to capture her, men such as Arlong, Enel, Absalom and Shiki sought her for these reasons After the two year timeskip, she does not over-react, scold, or hit the crew as often for their rash actions anymore, like when she decides to take part in activities such as demanding money when the crew holds Ryugu Kingdom "hostage". In fact she now appears quite calm in the most daunting of situations, most notably when Fake Nami held a gun to her head, implying she has become fairly confident in her abilities. It seems this confidence is paradoxical however, as Nami herself states she isn't weak but she is a "scaredy-cat". True to her word she and Usopp became extremely confident they could take down Baby 5 and Buffalo, once the threat of their retaliation was no longer a factor. Nami is still prone to panic in the face of imminent danger (shown during the descent to Fishman Island and Sanji's declaration that he would counterattack the Big Mom ship), and her love of money causes her to resort to her old antics of hitting the male crew members. She still has an extremely high tolerance of alcohol during celebrations. During the Punk Hazard Arc, Nami is shown to have a soft side for children. When she and the others are fleeing through the Biscuits Room, the giant children plead with her to save them. After which she stops, and declares that she cannot turn her back on crying children asking to be saved. She treats Momonosuke like royalty, and is seemingly oblivious to his perverted nature, calling him Momo-chan and letting him sleep in her room. Interestingly enough, Oda has stated that Nami would be a child-care worker if she weren't already a pirate. From time to time, Nami enjoys casual and leisurely activities, and the most common of these is reclining in a deck chair, often to sunbathe, read, or relax under the shade of a parasol umbrella. During her moments of leisure in her chair, she likes being barefoot, and will often ditch her shoes to lounge more contentedly in her bare feet, to the extent that there have been times where she doesn't even have shoes with her while she relaxes in her chair. However, Nami can get even more comfortable by changing into swimwear, and sometimes sits in her chair after taking a swim in the Thousand Sunny's pool. In fact, her first wanted poster picture was taken while she reclined in a deck chair at a pool party in the Post-Enies Lobby Arc. While she is in her deck chair, she may be accompanied by Robin or presented a refreshing snack or drink by Sanji, but she doesn't take kindly to the rest of the crew's rambunctious antics on the ship, which tend to disturb her as she relaxes. She at first held a lot of tension with herself and the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates before she officially joined. After the Arlong Park Arc, Nami finally began to loosen up and started wearing more stylish and revealing clothing instead of the simple and modest clothes and boots that she used as a burglar. She becan to favor open-toed shoes, as sandals were the norm in her homeland, the Conomi Islands, and started using sleeveless shirts, since she no longer had to hide her Arlong Pirates tattoo and now had a new one that she could display on her arm with pride. After the timeskip, she began to wear Criminal brand clothing as well due to it being a popular and particularly stylish brand created by Pappug, one of her friends. However, her clothing has sometimes gained unwanted attention, as Sanji has shown delight at seeing her in more provocative outfits, and throughout the Water 7 Saga, Paulie consistently scolded Nami in a prudish manner, going as far as calling her a harlot. Nami also liked the beautiful wedding dress that was put on her in Thriller Bark despite being opposed to idea of marriage, especially with her "would-be" groom Absalom. She will also not hesitate to strip down or outright discard pieces of an outfit if it is hindering her in times of danger, such as ripping the hem of her already ruined dancer's dress to flee from Paula, pulling off her shirt to dive into a Milky Road, and wriggling out of her denim jacket after Kumadori had pinned her down by her denim jacket and was about to strike her with a deadly blow. Nami has shown dismay at clothes she is particularly fond of being ruined, angrily striking Luffy when she saw her jacket torn up when she lent it to him in the Drum Island Arc. Likewise, she will even tear apart someone else's clothes if she has to, not hesitating to shred an unconcious Kalifa's clothes after their battle to find a potential key to Robin's seastone cuffs in the Enies Lobby Arc. Relationships Crew At first, Nami was excited to join the crew, but grew more reluctant once she learned that Luffy is a pirate because of her disgust of pirates. She betrayed Luffy and even wished him dead before he formed a crew. Her original membership into the crew was just as an "alliance" with Luffy, which she later ended to return to her home village, but by then, she had become fond of the crew and found it was not so easy to just leave. After Arlong's defeat, she officially joined the crew. By then, she had completely changed her mind about her fellow crewmates. Perhaps the most powerful example of her love for the crew came in the Skypeia Arc; she announced to Enel that treasure means nothing to her if she has to be alone, and that she would rather have nothing at all, while clinching Luffy's hat. Even though Nami is only the navigator, the rest of the crew, including the captain, follow her orders without a question while on the ship, since they trust her instincts, knowing that she will steer them away from danger, and towards their next location. Nami is genuinely adored by the whole crew and valued for her second to none navigating skills, this care is especially shown in Movie 10 when the Strawhats battle and conquer a whole army just to get Nami back. The only one who tends to disagree with her is Luffy, when he's being selfish like wanting to go to Skypiea, or tame a Kraken, but this is quite rare. Although she tends to prefer that they stay away from extremely powerful opponents, she has the utmost faith in "Luffy and the crew" when it has been decided that they must take action. One of her greatest displays of this is during the Whiskey Peak Arc, when Vivi is devastated at Igaram's ship being blown up by Baroque Works. She assures Vivi that her friends saved East Blue all by themselves (referring to Arlong's defeat), and that even a Shichibukai stands no chance against them, prior to them ever having faced an opponent of that caliber. Luffy She soon came to respect Luffy's qualities as a leader, but often gets angry at his irrational thinking and short attention span. In such situations, she sometimes tends to get into violent outbreaks, often ordering him and the other members as well, even though he is the captain. Despite this, she cares for and trusts Luffy very much as her captain, and he often serves as an emotional anchor for her during times of crisis. In fact, she cried for Luffy when he lost his older brother in the Whitebeard War. Through his continued selfless actions prior to her official entry into the crew, Luffy has proven the most responsible for changing her opinion of pirates. When forced to leave the crew Nami knows that Luffy and the others will come and save her no matter what. Luffy saved Nami and her village from Arlong without caring about her past. Luffy always trusts her and considers her as his friend, even if she betrays him and the crew. Luffy and his crew consistently put themselves in the line of danger for the sake of helping others, including her, showing her that not all pirates simply act out of their own selfish ambitions without regards for others. Overall, she appears to be one of the crew members that respects Luffy the most, often saying "Luffy and the crew" when she is in danger. Nami finds it unbelievable that every member of Luffy's family (from Garp to Sabo) is powerful and dangerous. Nami is known to hug and hold onto Luffy when she is upset or is happy to see him, showing they have an affectionate sibling- sort of relationship. When the pair need a quick getaway Luffy will sling Nami under is arm and swing away (though Nami is very against this mode of travel). Nami is also one of the people Luffy trusts the most as she is often given his Straw Hat to hold on to or wear when he fights, or when she is greatly sadden or worried. This has been seen in the Arlong Park, Drum Island, Jaya and Skypiea Arcs. Zoro Nami trusts Zoro's fighting skills and quite often depends on it, but easily gets annoyed by his lazy antics, such as his redundant naps. Zoro, like the rest of the crew, unquestionably trusts Nami's navigation skills and always follows her commands obediently. Nami's cunning personality, however, allows her to manipulate the laid-back Zoro and continuously keeps him in debt. The two are usually found arguing, with Sanji intervening to help her. Zoro is not above being ridiculing to her when she puts her self at risk. Despite this, the pair are known to be the heaviest drinkers of the Straw Hats. Nami does find Zoro's trouble with directions extremely annoying (especially since she a skilled navigator) and will not trust him with sailing the ship or even travelling on land, telling other people with more orientation to go with him. Zoro cares for her safety and usually comes to her rescue, Nami cares for his as well; which can noticeably be seen after the events of Thriller Bark, where she stayed by his bed alongside Chopper while the rest of the crew are celebrating. Usopp Nami uses Usopp to maintain her weapons (and wriggling out of paying him for his service). Despite this, she has a good relationship with Usopp, telling him he was the only person she could ask to make her a weapon to defend herself, since he would understand her point of view as both her and Usopp were considered to be the weakest of the crew Nami and Usopp are often seen hiding together when powerful foes rear their heads. Nami is one the crew members that will sometimes call Usopp "long nose" to which he finds irritating. She was also very distressed and upset when Usopp left the crew and was one of the most affected Straw Hats, along with Luffy and Chopper. Nami was happy to see Usopp again when he was poorly disguised as "Sogeking" and treated him as normal even hitting him when her new Clima-Tact was too strong when Chopper was asked why she hit the "superhero" Nami said "call it a hunch". When Usopp rejoined the crew, she was overjoyed to the extent that she even cried. Nami was pleased to see Usopp again after the time skip so much that she hugged his head to her chest, making the bewildered Usopp noticed she "blossomed". A running gag in the series is that whenever Luffy decides to do something wild or stupid, both Nami and Usopp would normally sulk together and occasionally, with Chopper. Sanji Nami often takes advantage of Sanji with his undying devotion to her, ordering him to do her bidding, though she does often get annoyed by his womanizing behavior during serious moments. and doesn't hesitate to beat him up. An example of this example, when Sanji left a note behind for Nami before he boarded the Puffing Tom at Water 7, she was annoyed that the first half of the note was a pointless love letter before Sanji mentioned the more critical details last. At Enies Lobby, when Kalifa had defeated Sanji, she was amazed at Sanji's ethic at refusing to fight women, and decided to pay back Kalifa for what she did, showing she has much respect for Sanji principles. Nami is also very trusting of Sanji's strength and is often seen hiding behind him when there is an enemy nearby. Nami is always shocked and distressed whenever Sanji loses a fight because he is seen as one of the 3 strongest members of the crew. Sanji always volunteers to rescue or to help Nami when she is in trouble. This is seen when Sanji saves her and some of the members of the crew from powerful enemies, such as when Doflamingo attacked the crew, and when Sanji returned to save Usopp from Jabra from certain death. Nami also gets angry by any of Sanji's perverted behavior, especially towards her. When Sanji was temporarily switched into Nami's body during the Punk Hazard Arc, Nami made sure that he didn't go too far in his perverted antics. She went as far as to hurt her own body and also placing large fee's for peeping and touching her body and later sending Zoro as a "chaperone" with Sanji and Brook to search for Kin'emon's torso as neither of them could be trusted (since Zoro and Sanji would argue constantly which would also keep Sanji from doing any lewd things with her body). Despite Sanji's womanizing and perverted nature, Nami still cares for Sanji the same as she cares for everyone else in the crew. This care has been shown in Zou when Sanji was unable to to return to the crew, Nami cried to Luffy, over Sanji's sacrifice, much like when Robin sacrificed herself back in Water 7. Nami seem to be more worried about Sanji returning to the crew and wasn't really worried about his subsequent "marriage" to one of Big Mom's daughter. Nami defended Sanji from Zoro, when Zoro blamed Sanji for leaving the crew in the worst possible time, when it was not Sanji's fault to begin with. Nami didn't believe Pekoms when he stated that Sanji was connected to Germa 66 (a mythcal evil army). Sanji is also the only member of the Straw Hats that Nami refers to with a suffix, i.e "Sanji-kun". Chopper Nami is very fond of Chopper, and is the first of the crew to recognize him as a doctor. She respects his knowledge in medicine and cares for his safety as much as her own. Likewise, Chopper respects her ability to navigate; though he tends to be afraid of her obsessive love for money and violent nature towards the "idiots" of the crew. The two share a relationship that is much like an older sister's and a younger brother's as Nami will comfort him when he upset e.g the betrayal of Doctor Hogback Chopper's idol. When things get scary (or cold) Nami will hug onto Chopper like a teddy bear. Due to his innocence and lack of interest in human females, Nami lets Chopper (despite him being a male) see her naked in the bath and even invites him to join her. She was particularly defensive for Chopper, as when Franky first suggested that they kill Chopper, who was at the time running rampant from overdosing on Rumble Balls, Nami threatened to kill him if he suggest anything of the sort again (this was before Franky came up with a better plan to help save Chopper). Nico Robin Nami gets along best with Robin, though initially was the one who distrusted Robin the most, but a purse full of Robin's jewels quickly changed Nami's mind. Robin is the only one she does not attempt to boss around or deceive, rather after despairing for the foolishness of the other crewmates she often goes to her seeking encouragement, being "the only one whom she can rely on". She views Robin much like a sister; in fact, when Robin was kidnapped by CP9 during the Enies Lobby Arc, Nami seemed to be one of, if not, the most distressed about her capture out of all of her crewmates. She very much enjoys Robin's company and when she goes shopping, she is often accompanied by a smiling Robin. Nami and Robin have connection due them both losing their mothers early in their childhoods this might explain Nami and Robin's motherly nature towards Chopper and Momonosuke. Franky Nami occasionally gets irritated with Franky, especially because he often engages in childish antics with the younger members of the crew (e.g. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper) and will often end up doing something Nami deems either dangerous or stupid regarding the situation. For example, when Franky saves Robin upon entrance to Fishman Island, he expresses his relief at Nami's safety, to which the latter responds in frustration claiming, that he scared her almost half to death. Franky will often treat Nami like a younger sister or even daughter calling her "girl" ironic since he is way more childish than her. Aside from his typical juvenile behaviour, she gets along with Franky in most situations and often respects and appreciates his skills as a shipwright, as the other crew members do. Brook Nami was terrified of Brook when she first saw the skeleton and hid behind Sanji, but after to getting to know him they formed a rather comical relationship. He can often be seen with Nami, as well as the "weaker" members of the crew (Chopper and Usopp) crying over scary situations, such as when Donquixote Doflamingo closes in on the Thousand Sunny for an attack. A recurring gag between Brook and Nami, is that Nami will often kick Brook in anger, in response to his asking to see her panties; to which her response usually entails something like, "As if!" or "Why the hell would I?!". As she will with other crewmates Nami will hug onto Brook when she is scared (much to Brook's joy) this can be problematic when they in water as Brook will just sink due to him being a Devil Fruit user. Brook naturally finds Nami very beautiful and fights with Sanji for her affections (despite Brook having the disadvantage of being dead). Nami trusts Brook as much as she trusts the rest of her crew as well as his talents as a swordsman. She also enjoys listening to his music like the rest. Friends Genzo Back home, Genzo acted as a father figure to both Nami and Nojiko. He was very concerned about Nami's pose on her bounty attracting more perverts than bounty hunters, although he had enlarged picture of it himself. This is amusing considering the fact that he is more concerned about her picture than Nami being wanted. After their mother's death, he became concerned for the happiness of Nami and Nojiko, as he had grown into a father figure to them. He and the other villagers realized Nami would never join up with Arlong's crew without good reason. His concern for her and Nojiko's well being also led him to promise Luffy that he would hunt him down and kill him if he ever took away Nami's smile. Cocoyasi Villagers The rest of the village still adores her, even after she steals their money before leaving. Even when she joined the Arlong Pirates without telling them her reason for the desire to become independent, they refused to believe that she would truly betray them (as shown by Genzo's confession that they coerced the truth from Nojiko), and supported her in secret. Vivi Nami also shared a close relationship with Vivi, to the point of an almost sisterly bond. Nami has a hot-tempered disposition, but Vivi is much more calm and collected. They switch personalities when something devastating happens; (i.e. Nami is the one to calm down while Vivi panics, such as when Igaram was seemingly killed). The two form a quick bond and pair together in most situations. Like the rest of the crew, she was deeply upset about her leaving. Lola She also made a good friend of Lola the zombie warthog, to the point where she even helped set Lola and Absalom up for marriage. Their friendship transcended over into the real Lola when Thriller Bark was taken down. Lola had a strange feeling she already knew Nami from somewhere else despite never meeting her before, Nami was just happy to see her friend. To date, Lola has been the only person Nami has willingly handed some of her treasure over to. Lola now regards Nami as a sister, to ensure her and her friends were safe she gave Nami half of her Vivre Card for her mother. Haredas and Weatherian scientists After Nami was 'sent' to the Sky Island of Weatheria, she quickly discovered by an old wizard like man named Haredas. Haredas tried cheering Nami up and remained friendly with her, even after she hit him. Nami respects Haredas and his knowledge over the weather, though she gets quickly annoyed with him in the same way she does with her crew. After Nami was imprisoned for trying to steal some of Weatheria's technology, Haredas was the one who bailed her out. Even though she earned the distrust of the other weather scientists, Haredas still accepted her. He took Nami under his wing for two years and taught her about weather and their technology. Apparently, during her two-year stay in Weatheria, Nami developed good relationships with all the weather scientists as they not only allowed her to have some of their equipment but also helped Nami and her crew escape Sabaody Archipelago. Haredas himself commented that Weatheria was going to be a much lonelier place with her gone. Jinbe Nami holds no ill will towards Jinbe for what happened to her as a child under Arlong's reign of terror, even though Jinbe himself feels solely responsible for Arlong and his actions in East Blue. After Nami told him she holds no qualms towards him or the Fishman race as a whole, Jinbe broke into tears, saying that he is indebted to her. Nami is then surprised at how much his guilt was eating away at him. It seems they have developed a friendship with each other (since Nami now refers to him as Jinbe-chan), and she also seems to care for his well being as she warned him about Wadatsumi's incoming attack during the Battle in Gyoncorde Plaza. When Jinbe said that he would join the crew after he completed some unfinished business, Nami was smiling with the rest of the crew to show her approval of him joining someday. Hatchan The only member of the Arlong Pirates whom she has reconciled with is Hatchan, who alone escaped from the ship that transported the Arlong Pirates to prison. It was shown that she seemed to have less animosity for him when they met again, compared to the rest of the crew, and while she initially stated she was not willing to forgive him for what he did with the Arlong Pirates, she was relatively friendly towards him. After seeing him get shot while trying to hold Luffy back in the auction house, and hearing him say that he had hoped to do what he could to make up for what he had done, which brought her to tears. Any animosity that she had left seems to vanish; after that, she treats him like a genuine friend. Kine'mon Nami met the samurai in one cells of Punk Hazard when he was just a head as he been sliced up by Law's devil fruit so he still living. Nami and the other had fun messing around with his head much to Kine'mon's chagrin. Nami ask why he was just a head to which Kine'mon told her it was not proper for a woman to question a samurai which annoyed Nami, but he stated he was sorry that she had been striped. Nami angry claimed that it was a fashion style, Kine'mon stated it was obscene wearing breast-bands Nami asked if he didn't like it but Kine'mon made a pervert face said he did only to be stomped by an irritated Sanji. Nami figured out he was the samurai that heard about on the Den Den Mushi before entering Punk Hazard thinking he was dangerous Nami and Chopper were willingly to leave to Samurai behind in the cell but Kine'mon claimed he was searching for his son. Sanji sensing he was telling the truth took the Samurai with them. Nami got along well with the samurai after that and especially liked his son Momonosuke to which the samurai became jealous of the affection his son was getting. Mink Tribe Due to her group's efforts in saving the Mink Tribe after they were devastated by an attack from Jack, Nami and her crew are considered as saviors to the minks. Therefore, they formed a harmonic relationship. Nami and Wanda even exchanged clothes as a sign of friendship. Enemies Marines Nami is an enemy to the Marines, as she carries a bounty on her head. She especially has hatred towards the Marine Captain Nezumi. Acting on a tip from Arlong, he uncovered the treasure that Nami had been hoarding in order to buy back Cocoyasi Village, and confiscates it from her. Once Arlong is defeated, Nezumi attempts to intervene against the Straw Hat Pirates, but is quickly defeated, along with the Marines he brought with him, by Zoro. Then Nami quickly attacks him with her staff for destroying the orange grove and shooting Nojiko. She then forces him to return the stolen money, rebuild Cocoyasi Village, and clean up all the mess left over from Arlong's reign. Despite her general dislike toward the Marines, Nami does make some exceptions. Due to her mother being a Marine, Nami says that she is bad at dealing with female Marines, as she feels uncharacteristically safe around them. She realizes that she lets her guard down when female Marines are present and as such tries to avoid them. This is seen when Tashigi asked to take charge of the children from Punk Hazard. Nami willingly let her, saying that she cannot deal with Marine women. Arlong Pirates Arlong and his pirates were her enemies for a long time; despite Arlong taking her into his crew, she showed no love for them due to what they did to her village and for killing Bell-mère. Arlong had fought Luffy claiming that she was his crewmate in the fight, even admitting she was "cute" for a human and admitted he had no respect for humans yet she was one of about two humans he was seen to show respect for, the other being Nezumi. After he mentioned fishmen and their superiority over humans, Nami responded how tired she was of hearing it, leading Arlong to acknowledge her skills and in the only witnessed incident in his appearance. He then apologized saying that she simply could not help what species she was. However, this was simply because of her skill to draw maps and mistreated her constantly while she was on his crew, locking her in the tower and never properly feeding her. Despite his treatment, Arlong considered her as one of his brethren and always celebrated her return to Arlong Park. He would even have his crew celebrate when Nami 'came home' as greeting their returning sister. Nami acted the way he wanted her to. However, this led him to misjudge her character. This was mostly because of his own ideals based on materialistic values. He could not see how she would not be happy unless she had clothes, money and a place to sleep. He also did not see her betrayal happening until it was too late. Even at the final stages of his fight against Luffy, he still stated that he considered her a friend. Absalom Nami was unfortunate enough to become the obsession of the invisible pervert Absalom as he saw her naked while Nami was bathing and holding her against a wall decided she was "fit" to be his bride. Luckily Usopp and Chopper drove the invisible scoundrel away but Absalom stalked Nami relentlessly despite Lola the undead warthog and Inuppe Sanji's shadow intervening. Absalom finally managed to capture poor Nami and drugged her with sleeping pills. Absalom and an unconscious Nami were at the altar with Absalom intending to kiss her to seal the vow but just in the nick of time Sanji burst in rescue his girl. Nami remained unconscious and unknowing as Sanji fought for her, Absalom though greatly weakened was able capture her again (due Oars interrupting) but Nami awoke and fought Absalom after he hit Lola who she recently made friends with. Nami was able to beat Absalom due to the beating he took from fighting Sanji, In short Nami hates and fears the invisible man for his perverted actions towards her and for hurting her friends. Family Bell-mère Nami took a while to come to terms with the idea that Bell-mère was her mother. In life she never saw eye to eye with her adoptive mother at times, but in death Nami deeply missed her, and knew Bell-mère deeply loved her despite everything. Nami is seen drawing a picture of her after being forced into Arlong's crew, and sadly calling out her name in a moment of misery. She regularly visited her grave on the cliff top where she was buried and often thought about her. Also in her room she keeps a picture of Bell-mère with a young Nami and Nojiko on her desk. Nojiko Nami valued Nojiko while they were younger as she was the only person who loved and supported her through her years of stealing to buy the village. Though not related by blood, she supports Nami like a real sister. Growing up, she often supported Nami's bad habits of stealing, much to Bell-mère’s annoyance. She was deeply angry at Nami's original recruitment into Arlong's crew, but at the same time knew her sister enough to realize that she would not join the crew without reason. Nami's forever hatred of her tattoo led Nojiko to get her own and at the time she told her adoptive sister she got her tattoos because she wanted some body art like Nami's, something Nami never forgot about when it came round to finally remove Arlong's tattoo. Others As an orphan, Nami may have other family. However considering the circumstances behind her origins with Bell-mère and Nojiko and the fact that Bell-mère found both girls in a war zone, it seems unlikely her familial origin will ever be touched upon. References Site Navigation fr:Personnalité_et_Relations Category:Character Subpages